Frie and Ice
by Girlfromthemojave
Summary: The fire from the needle was taking over, buring her from with in. He felt her flames and soother her burns with his touch. He'd saved her from the Frie with Icy touch and she'd save him from his frozen isolation. SMUT! This is smut, graphic hot smut and some warm fluff.


Fire.

It consumed her, every cell, every centimeter, every protein.

Fire.

It was owning her.

Fire.

It blinded her.

She shivered as the world opened her up, the heat from the fireplace was burning her.

Too much heat.

Her heart beating itself too hard.

Sweat dripped from her body.

She prayed to God that it would come to an end.

While the fire didn't end, relief came in the form of a cold darkness

She heard someone moan, wasn't her?

She was lost to the fire, tasting her and holding her.

The darkness had rough hands, knowing fingers.

It's lips were thin and rough as well.

But they were just as gentle and alive as it's fingers.

The darkness whispered her name, a voice that sounded like her own answered.

"Yes."

The darkness chuckled and kissed her again.

Her soft plump lips welcoming the relief and touch.

Lips against lips, soon the darkness slip it's tongue into her mouth.

Their tongues tangling, the darkness swepped it's tongue through her mouth, cooling her mouth.

The darkness nibble her bottom lip while it's hands slipped a rough hand up her shirt, cupping her breast.

As the darkness cooled the fire in her veins, a fire between her legs was starting to glow.

Her hands soft and glowing with fire, wrapped a hand around the back of the darkness's neck as she pulled away from the wet sloppy kiss.

She felt the cool breath of the darkness on her neck as it's lips trailed down her throat.

Cooling more the burning fire.

The hands of the darkness was gently squeezing and groping her breast.

Teasing and squeeze her sensitive nipple, now pert with excitement and from the cool touch of the darkness.

A cry was heard with her ears.

The darkness pulled her shirt off, exposing her pale skin.

She wore no bra, and no shame.

The darkness gently pushed her so she was on her back.

It's tongue swirling around her nipples, tugging gently.

Her hands felt the flames of her fingers scorch the clothing of the Darkness.

Rough fabric covered the chest of the darkness.

Oh how she long to taste the flesh of her savior.

To feel it's skin against hers.

The fire in her between her legs was now seeping through her panties.

The heat was uncomfortable, causing her to writhe and wiggle.

She used the flames to promptly removed the fabric and ran her fingers up down the rough, textured skin of the darkness.

Moans and gasps were heard as the darkness trailed his hand down her hot and charred stomach.

As his hands felt her soft plump skin, it healed the burns.

Restoring her skin, so that it no longer matched his.

His tongue and mouth marked the woman's breast and arms.

A grunt came from the darkness as his Flame Atronach rubbed his arousal.

The darkness wanted to feel the fire within her.

To relieve her of the heat, to make her gush with pleasure.

The darkness felt the heat from between his sacred Goddesses beautiful legs.

She whimpered with need, and desperate for both the darkness and for relief.

The Darkness rubbed the outside of her panties.

Feeling her fire, warm and thick.

He teased and fanned the flames with her as he trailed a finger up and down her slit.

Oh how she ached, how she loved the darkness.

She felt his arousal through rough fabric.

Thick and erect, wide and long.

She squeezed and traced the shape of The darkness, making her desire clear.

The darkness responded by trailing kisses and his tongue down her stomach and removing the offending fabric.

She whimpered went the darkness moved so she could no longer feel his need for her, as he moved to kneel.

The darkness intertwined his Ice baring fingers with her fire drench fingers, as he addressed the fire between his lover's legs.

Her smoke was sweet and indescribably perfect, drenching his face.

He lapped the glowing embers, tasting them.

Each fold of her fire was lapped at, nibbled and tasted.

Her cries and mews filled his ears.

The music of the night.

He felt her flamed covered hand push his head into her fire.

He slipped a finger inside of her.

Her ridges and flames were beautiful, he gently nipped a particularly sensitive ember causing a gasp to slip from her mouth.

She wiggled and thrusted her hips has the darkness explored her flames.

Soon another slipped inside her.

She cried out, as the fire in her legs spread and flashed burned her, with the burns came immense pleasure.

The darkness soothed her whimpers and mindless rambles with his lips.

He wrapped his arms around his raging inferno.

Her arms with no longer blistered and dry, she sighed.

She still felt the heat of the fire, although it was lessened.

Wrapping her legs around the darkness she pressed herself against the bulge of desire of the darkness.

Yes he,needed her warmth like she needed his cool touch.

The darkness kissed her forehead and lips as he gently laid her down to remove his last barrier.

He was thankful that her eyes were closed and was unable to see the scars and ravaged skin.

He too had once felt the flames of the fire that came from a needle.

He was unable to be helped, and fire had left his body dry and ashamed

He loved the woman that was now stroking his member.

Feeling the textured skin and rubbing his sensitive tip, he sighed.

The warmth from her soft fingers was infectious, with each stroke he felt less cold, less ashamed.

She wanted him, she was his only source of warmth in a Kingdom of ICEolation.

She loved him, he was her frozen wall that kept her safe.

A bead pf pre cum formed at the head of his arousal.

Her fire within was too much to keep inside and leaked outside of her lips.

The darkness saw this and smiled.

He took the warm hand from his member and kissed her knuckles.

He leaned forward, the tip of his cock brushing her slit.

He pressed his lips to hers and he pushed into her.

Filling her every crevice, every nook,

She groaned as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

Her legs locked around him.

He pulled back a little and thrusted again.

She whimpered and wiggled as he thrusted.

Each thrusted rubbing her core.

The pressure was building for both of them

Her slick warmth squeezed him, he whimpered as well.

Her mouth hung open as the pleasure was mind numbingly intense.

She thrusted in rhythm , his cock penetrating her, filling her.

Her walls vibrated with desire.

He watched as she quivered and cried, her tongue was useless.

She was so close, like a hose ready to burst.

She wanted to cry from the pleasure.

Her darkness rub her clit, his thumb caressed the nub as his tongue once had.

God he so fucking close, but he held back

She needed relief first, she needed to be saved.

He leaned forward and whispered his words of love into her ear.

The fire blazed brighter than it ever had, burning them both.

Her screamed and contracted around him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, he was her anchor as she rode wave after wave of Ice cold relief.

Hee liquid pleasure gushing out, leaving her weak and helpless.

Feeling her squirt and drench him in her fire, sent him over the edge.

With one last strong thrust he cried out her name, gushing himself into her body.

Rope after rope of seed pooled into her.

He had collapsed on top of her trembling and whimpering form.

He felt wetness touch his cheeks as his face was touch hers.

He opened his eyes, and saw she was weeping.

He laid down beside her cradling her and yet still remaining inside of her, savoring her warmth.

He wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead.

And although the fire was about dead, the ashes glowed just enough that when she finally opened her eyes, she saw a pair of black ones filled with nothing but contentment and love staring into hers.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, which saddened the darkness as he loved her bright caramel colored eyes but feeling her sigh as she savored the bliss feeling of his arms around her, his member inside her, the rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his humming, made him smile.

She whispered his name and fell into his darkness, sound asleep.

The darkness kissed away the remaining tears, leaving cool little kisses behind.

He was over brimming with bliss and adoration, he had saved her from the fire, and in a way saved himself.

He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent, feeling light headed from pure elation.

He gently pulled himself out of her and wrapped his one hand around her bottom and the other around her shoulders and her covered her up and curled himself around he.

As sleep consumed him, he felt his own tears fall and her name escaping from his lips.

He was hers.

She was his savior and his fire.

She was his.

He was her destiny and her ice.

Fire and Ice, together at last.


End file.
